Ookami Inuzuka
Ookami Inuzuka(Inuzuka Ookami) is a Jonin-level shinobi of konohagakure and a member of the Inuzuka Dog-user clan. He is usually seen training outside the village along with his partner Kuro. Background Ookami was born to very prominent parents from the Inuzuka clan who died in battle shortly after his birth causing him to strive extremely hard to become a very powerful shinobi. During his time at the academy he believed the only way to become truly strong was to push ones self pass thier limits causing him to become very introverted and secluded. Still he was able to graduate the academy and ascend to the rank of jonin in a short amount of time. Personality Ookami is a very calm person rarely ever showing emotion allowing him to be very analytical and observant during battle. He dislikes battle and doesnt kill unless necessary but loves testing his skills against powerful shinobi. He is rarely ever seen speaking unless it is to his partner Kuro whom he cares very deeply for. Despite his antisocial behavior he is very compassionate for his village and and the people in it and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect them. Appearance Ookami has very dark unkempt hair like most of the members from the Inuzuka clan. He a very icey blue left eye while he wears an eye patch to conceal his right eye which contains his kekkei genkai(thought to be long extinct). His face rarely ever shows emotion except for in extreme cases. Unlike most members of his clan who have their markings on thier cheeks his consist of many tattoos covering his arms and torso. He wears dark shinobi clothing with wrist and shin gaurds and wears his forhead protector around his neck. He is usually seen carrying his large black fang sword on his back. Abilities Ookami has proven to be a very formidable warrior who uses his skill with great precision and rarely any wasted effort. Swordsmanship Ookami is very adept at using his large Black Fang sword(Kuroi Shikon sword), which his father used before him. Despite the size and weight of this weapon he has been shown to be able to remove and strike with this large sword at unmatched speeds with ease. His unpredictability when using Kuroi Shikon makes his attacks very hard to defend. He rarely uses two hands when wielding this sword unless fighting an extremely dangerous opponent. Though he does know using two hands will make his strikes much stronger. Agility Ookami's speed is one of his greatest aspects. He is fast enough to move at speeds where most shinobi cannot trace his movements. He uses his great speed to suprise enemies from behind and attack before being noticed. When used with his sword this has been proven to be a deadly combination. Enhanced Senses As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Ookami has enhanced senses of hearing and smell, whish makes it very hard for him to be approached with out sensing the oncoming approachers. Kuro Though he prefers to leave his canine companion on the sidelines during battle Kuro has proven himself to be a highly capable fighter as well. He uses his claws and fangs to tear through enemy flesh. He has also been seen to grip his jaws tightly around an opponent and hold them until Ookami gives them a finishing blow. His highly advanced senses are also very good for tracking and locating missions which is what he is usually used for. Kekkei Genkai Ookami posseses the long thought to be extinct Inuzuka kekkei genkai Nora Inu(Feral Dog). When he removes the patch that covers his right eye it reveals a very savage looking wolfs eye. When uncovered his both his eyes gain the wolf like traits along with his face and hair. When his Nora Inu is activated his agility and strength increase quite drastically. He becomes more agressive and attacks relentlessy. It also links his mind with Kuro making them attack simultaneously. He is seen to take otherwise fatal damage with little notice and keep attacking. Quotes "You must keep fighting for what it is you want to achieve" "Why waste time talking?, I have a goal to be met."